The Power of Two
The Power Of Two is the twentieth episode of Charmed. Summary While taking a tour of Alcatraz, Phoebe watches the ghost of a serial killer take possession of a guard’s body so he can cross the waters surrounding the prison. Once free from the infamous prison the ghost targets those that played a part in his conviction to seek revenge. The sisters discover the only way to banish the ghost is for one of them to die and recite a spell while on the astral plane. Piper worries about leaving Prue and Phoebe alone as she leaves on a business trip to Hawaii. Plot Piper is flying to a convention in Hawaii and is looking for her tickets. Phoebe finds the tickets and calls up a premonition: she sees Piper missing her flight. Prue leaves Phoebe alone in the house with a long to-do list. Phoebe, however, has plans to tour Alcatraz. In Alcatraz, the Soul Collector meets the ghost of Jackson Ward and promises revenge. She is after the souls of witches. A tour group enters and a guide enters Jackson's cell. The guard collapses and Jackson enters his body, his ride off the island. Claire threatens to fire Prue if she continues to have so many emergencies. Right after this, Phoebe calls and tells what she's found out about the "Ghost of Alcatraz". Some ghosts, according to Phoebe, need a dead body to transport them across water and Phoebe fears that Jackson might be at large on the mainland. Darryl and Andy receive evidence about a murder; he is stabbed thirteen times in a circular pattern. A fingerprint on the weapon matches Jackson Ward, but he was executed 36 years earlier. Andy goes to the Charmed Ones and Phoebe tells him of the ghost. The murder victim was the son of the D.A. who had prosecuted Jackson Ward. Jackson appears in the office of Judge Renault, who had presided over his trial. He picks up objects of the judge's desk, spooking him. Jackson chokes and then stabs the judge. Prue shows up late for a meeting with some Japanese investors. Andy pulls her aside and tells of the latest murder. Prue wants to keep her job and so goes back to the investors. Afterwards, she and Andy go to the Book of Shadows. Phoebe has found a spell, but only a ghost can say it. The Book flips to the truth spell and Prue admits having cast it on Andy ("The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts"). He is upset with her. Andy checks out the weapon from one the murder of Judge Renault. Darryl confronts Andy about his secretive ways. Inspector Rodriguez from Internal Affairs wants to ask Darryl about Andy. Andy takes the knife to Phoebe, who sees the next murder. They find the next victim with Jackson kneeling over her, but Andy sees only a knife floating in the air. Phoebe argues with Prue about the excess work she does around the house. Phoebe thinks that Prue is angry with her for not having a job. Phoebe calms down as Piper calls from Hawaii. Phoebe and Prue go to the Ward mausoleum to cast a luring spell. They quickly leave and Jackson finds a burn on his chest. Internal Affairs confronts Andy about a large number of occult and unsolved cases. Andy is unwilling to expose the Halliwells. Finally Andy storms out of the room. Prue has prepared a death potion; the one who takes it can be revived by CPR within four minutes. Jackson appears, Prue takes the potion and her spirit leaves her body. Prue says the spell and vanquishes Jackson; Andy appearas at the door and tries to revive Prue, but Prue has not completed the spell. Jackson stabs at Andy, distracting him, and Prue is able to finish the spell. Andy finishes reviving Prue. Claire is firing Prue when Andy walks in and covers for her. Claire changes her mind about firing Prue. Andy decides that life with a witch is not for him. At the end of the episode, Prue burns all the files that Andy had collected about them and Piper flies home early as she worries that something is up with her sisters, but they deny it together. Featured Music "Stolen Car" by Beth Orton Notes * Antagonist: Jackson Ward * Cristine Rose is credited as C'h'''ristine Rose in this episode. * The reason this episode focused on Prue and Phoebe was because Holly Marie Combs had surgery for uterine fibrosis. Holly's few scenes were filmed before she went into the hospital. * This is the first time Prue died, other than the two clone-Prues in Which Prue Is It Anyway? * Leo mentions this episode in Pre-Witched when he and Piper were going to move out. * Phoebe makes a reference to ''"Buffy The Vampire Slayer" saying "Great, where is Buffy when we need her?" ''when she walks with Prue through the cemetery, looking for Jackson's grave. ''Buffy ''at that time was another hit tv show of The WB Television Network. * In this episode Phoebe learns to call for her premonitions. Phoebeticket.PNG|Phoebe calls a premonition from the ticket... Piperseestheplane.PNG|...Piper arrives to late for her plane... Poor Piper.png|... Thepremonitionisover.PNG|...The premonition is over. * Andy finds out about the Truth spell Prue cast last year over him. * Piper doesn’t use her power in this episode. * This episode scored 5.7 million viewers. * It's revealed that the address to the Manor is 1329 Prescott Street. Future spoilers * This is the first of three times that the spell to vanquish a ghost will be used. It will be used again in Saving Private Leo and in Necromancing The Stone. Glitches * This episode hints at Andy's inevitable death as Phoebe recalls Andy hearing Prue's voice (while she was a spirit) telling him to look out. Episode Stills 0245.jpg 120a.jpg Quotes :'Piper:' Prue, have you seen my purse? :'Prue:' In the kitchen. Have you seen my keys? :'Piper:' They're by the T.V. I can't find my plane ticket. Did I give it to you? :'Prue:' Maybe you packed it. :'Piper:' I didn't just pack it, I just saw it. :(Phoebe holds Piper's plane ticket and tries to have a premonition. It works.)'' :Phoebe: I can't believe it. :Prue: (She snatches Piper's plane ticket off Phoebe.) ''Found it. :'Phoebe: I've been practicing how to call a premonition, and I did it. I saw a future event on command. Oh, and that's the good news. The bad news is... I saw you missing your flight. :Piper: Oh, great. :(The doorbell rings. Prue answers it.) :Prue:' Andy, hi. :'Andy:' Hi. :'Prue:' I was wondering whether I'd see you again. I thought you might be mad at me. :'Andy:' No, I just needed some space. It's one thing suspect what your secret was, it's another thing to actually see it with my own eyes. :'Prue:' So does that mean that you're okay with it? :'Andy:' Actually, I'm here on a case, a kind of case where frankly before, I probably would've been looking for a more logical explanation. :'Prue:' Well, come on in. ''(They go inside.) What's the case? :Phoebe: Coincidence? I think not. It's got to be the ghost that got off Alcatraz. :Prue: You know, speaking of coincidences. Don't you think it's an awfully big one that your friend saw this ghost? :Phoebe: Prue, if we've learned anything by now, it's that there aren't any coincidences, right? :Prue: Right. (Andy's staring out the window.) Andy, are you alright? :Andy: I don't know. Just getting used to the idea of demons and witches. I don't know if I'm ready for ghosts too. :Phoebe: You ain't seen nothing yet. :Prue: Pheebs. :Andy: But if you're right, if it is the ghost of Jackson Ward that is the killer, how do I stop him from killing again? :(At the cemetery) :Prue: Oh, I hate cemeteries at night. :Phoebe: I hate cemeteries at day. (They hear a noise.) What was that? :Prue: Ah, probably a zombie or vampire. :Phoebe: Great, where's Buffy when you need her? :Prue: Okay, perfect, there it is, Jackson Ward. Do you have the picture? (Prue looks at the picture and Phoebe's written on it.) Hey, Jackson, let's party? :Phoebe: Okay, well, I couldn't think of anything else to write. Can we just do this and hurry? :Phoebe: Is the ghost toast? International Titles *French: Le Pouvoir des Deux *Czech: Síla dvou (The Power of Two) External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1